A Beautiful Angel
by Celrios
Summary: A soldier is near to his end, met a shinigami. Instead of ending his life, Ichigami decided to help Jyushi lives on with the statement much similar to a zombie, to help him revenge for his fiance. But that's not all, Ichigami have to suffer a side-effect of the contract he made. Why? And how will this work out for both of them? ; ]
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

" You're near it. "  
" . . . Near? "  
"Dead. "  
Those words hit Jyushi's head like tons of bullets right through his brain.  
Raindrops started to falls, blood wouldn't stop bleeding. He's sitting there, the soilder, in the dark corner with a big wound on his chest, mumbling something before started to laugh.  
" Dead? . . . What are you talking about? "  
He looked up at the tall man standing in front of him, all in black with the hoodie covered most of his face, can't really get a clear look of it. The most clear thing he can see, is the scythe. The big scythe the man is holding. It seems to be real.  
The silence covered the corner. Jyushi seems to finally get the right idea of what the man just said. He puts his hand of his chest, trying to speak out the words as the blood seems wanting to chokes out of his mouth.  
" That's so? . . . I guess I am. This is how I am going to die, heh? What a shame. "  
The shinigami looks down at him with those cold, souless eyes, holding the deadly scythe just wanting to end this poor life quick to end his work already. But something, something seems to preventing his hand from sliding this scythe down to that head. Instead, he've been standing here waiting for something.  
" I haven't revenge for her yet. . . What a shame indeed. . . Hey, you must be the shinigami? "  
" Hm? "  
It's not weird to hear these words, he've been working for so long, been in so many situation. But the shinigami couldn't help himself to keep looking that Jyushi. He's still waiting.  
" Nice to meet you, ! . . . Please, if I'm really going to die here, would you do me a favor ? "  
His expression haven't change. But, it's very surprising to hear this. His job, as a shinigami, these words are like, something very new to him. He didn't asnwer the question. But he's still waiting.  
The soldier as well, waited for a signal. A nod, an answer. But the respond was silence. He thought to himself, how stupid to ask a shinigami to help him something like this. But he couldn't stop these words, like it's being ripped out of his mouth.  
" If I die here, please . . ."

" Revenge for Homura-san, ! Please kill those war criminals, ends the people's suffer, and help me revenge for her dead, please . . . ?"  
His face finally changed, to a disbelive face.  
Asking for a shinigami to do such thing. Is this man for real now? But . . . what makes him really can't understand, is how bright he's smiling right now after those words. Those words of justice, althought its full of himself, from a man is close to his end.  
This is the first time ever, in so many centuries of working as a shingami, he've never been in such a situation like this.  
His expression changed again, Ichigami's responding with a big laugh. He holds tight his hoodie while laughing, actually find this very amusing.  
" Young man, do you wish to live? " He asked, without knowing it. It just slipped out his mouth.  
" Eh ? "  
Jyushi got all confused, looking up, trying to get a clear view of the man's face. But he already know what he should, no, what he want to say.  
" I guess. . . No, of couse I am. More than anything. I'll exchange everything, just to continue to live to revenge for Homura-san! "  
He yelled out, loud and clear the words from deep in his heart despite the wounds is hurting him like bulls. There's no doubt in his answer.  
Ichigami, he finally took off his hoodie. Even in such dark Jyushi still can sees his grey hair, and such catchy purple eyes.  
Ichi kneels down, grabs tight of Jyushi's neck, looks deeply into his eyes with his right hand holding the scythe lifting up his chin, making sure that the soldier undertand all of these words he's about to say.  
" Then, make a contract with me, young man. I'll gain you your wish, to live on. However, in exchange you will lose all of your emotions. You'll be in the statement between dead and life, you can't die, but it isn't living either. Will you accept it? "  
Without a second of thinking, Jyushi fast grabbed Ichi's hands with both hands and answer it clearly  
" I will ! "

This is it, there's no turning back anymore. But this might be worth it, something interesting might finally happen in Ichi's boring daily routine everyday, every months, every years. Every centuries.  
Pushing the scythe a little deeper in to Jyushi's neck, the blood starts to drip down on it. A weird dark purple aura appears, makes the air around them seems to get colder every second.  
" The contract have been signed. "  
The shinigami smirks, looking right into Jyushi's determinated eyes, and something else seems have been lighten in it. Maybe it's hope.  
" Thanks you, thanks you so much! Please take care of me from now on, ! "  
Jyushi left a bright smile on his face before fainting.

He can feel his heart skipped a beat. Even though he doesn't even have one anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

/JYUSHI'S POV/

The white of the ceiling's paint color, the white of the light, and white of reflection. . . Water? No, tears. It's salty.

I can feel someone's tears on my face, dripping down slowly to my cheeks, then to edge of my lips, and down to the pillow. It woke me up. Slowly, my eyes finally respond to me. I open them while holding my left arm up to cover the light is blurring my vision, looking up at the ceiling. Where am I, it's all white, hospital?

" Jyushi! "

Such a familiar voice resounded in my head. Am I still dreaming? It was such a terrible nightmare. What was it?

Ah, that's right, I . . . died in that dream.

" Jyushi, you finally woke up! Jyushi! "

The sound became more clear. Where is it, who is it? I turn my head over to where it came from, and finally noticed my right hand was being held tightly by that person. It took me a while to realize that. It's all still too bright, made me have to frown to get a better vision. It's . . . It's Todo.

I can hear his sobbing while holding my hand, saying something that I can barely understand what it is. Seeing his face makes me feel relief that's he's alright- . . . No, not quite. It's what I suppose to feel. I kept staring at Todo, despite he's crying, I couldn't say a word. Something is not right.

" Jyushi- are you feeling okay? Does it hurt anywhere? ", he asked.

" I'm fine. " Some words finally came out as I wanted to. I forced a smile on face and answered him.

" . . . Are you really? "

Todo looked at my with doubt in his eyes. But he didn't say anything more. I can tell because of his expression, we're close friends after all.

He sighed out, after a long moment waiting for me to answer, and just shakes his head.

" It's okay, you get some more rest. I'll go report to Kara-san. "

I nodded and watched him walked out of the room.

My body seems to be fine. I could use my hands to push my body to sit up. I clenched my hands to form a fist, continue to do that a few times to make sure I can feel my body. Yes, it is perfectly fine, but something isn't right. Something is missing, I can tell but couldn't figure out what it is. It just feel so . . . empty. Normally, these kind of things should make me, no, make anyone feel worry. But I don't.

Laying down again with a bunch of thoughts in mind, I fall asleep without knowing it.

.

I can feel the coldness from the wind trying to sneak through the window. It's making such a horrible and creepy sound, but still, it didn't affect me at all. I didn't move an inch from my bed, but it woke me up.

In the end, I couldn't go back to sleep. It was too noisy but I didn't really feel like moving from my bed. So the sound won't stop any sooner. I sat up to look at the ceiling again. It's just a pitch black, just like my mind right now.

Seems like the room gets colder and colder every second. It gave me a shiver, but still didn't bother me. Until I feel a sharp cold metal right at my neck.

" So you finally woke up. " A deep, low and mysterious voice came out from the dark.

" Who's there? "

" You human forgot things fast. Too fast. How cruel. "

It sound oddly familiar, although I'm sure that I don't know anyone like this. Not being able to see who's behind this darkness really scares me. Scared? No. Right now, I'm totally calm. So calm, that I feel like I'm a totally different person. What's happening?

I kept staring into that pitch black in front of my face.

A silence moment passed through us, until the mystery man decided to come closer to me. The first thing I could see, was his eyes. It's such a catchy purple that can easily posted in the dark, like it's glowing. Then his hair, his face . . .

" Have you already regret of your decision? ", he asked.

But I can't think through what he just said. My eyes kept looking at him. Such a pale skin, hidden under the long black coat. Them grey hair really spotted out his beautiful eyes. And his hands. They are so skinny.

He removes his big deadly scythe from my neck and decides to use his hands to lift my chin up instead. These hands, they are so cold. It's like this man isn't a human at all.

Suddenly, the guy grabs tight of my neck and pushes me lay down on bed. I was in such a deep thought that I couldn't react to it.

" Maybe you haven't remember. Let me help you, young man. "

He came closer to face me, touch his forehead with mine. It's also so cold. But then, it's like an electric sock ran through my body. My head, it's spinning like crazy. I can see some flashback came across my head when the pain is killing my head. I can see something, and I can even. . . feel something.

I see myself in a dark ally, all wounded. And. . .

" . . . So it wasn't a dream after all. ", that thought in my mind slipped out of my mouth.

The flashback kept coming. It hurts, I feel like it's melting my brain.

A few minutes passed by. It stopped, but I can still feel the pain in my heart. My face didn't express anything, but the tears, they wouldn't stop.

I'm dead.

And so does Homura-san.

I looked down at my shivering hands, clenching them then hold it tightly to stop the shiver. That's right. It's all clear now. The thing that's missing inside of me, is my heart. My emotions have been taken awake as a price for another life. Half of it. The pain went away fast when I have figured it out.

This is the life that I have exchanged to revenge for Homura-san, to take down those one who's taking away everyone's happiness. And I will use it good, I promised it to myself.

I calmed myself down after a deep breath.

" "

He seems surprised as I called out for him, but he looked at me as a respond that's he's listening. He's looking at me, with those picturesque eyes. I slowly sit up again, smile at him gently, and lower my head down to show respect.

" Thanks you. ", I said.

He still didn't respond a single word to me. Just sat there, on the edge of my bed, looking at me. I didn't see it, but I can tell that he's staring at me, I just know it. We kept the silence atmosphere for a long moment, until he finally decided to speak up.

" Don't let them find out about you. " , are the only words that he said before disappearing in the purple mist came out from nowhere. The coldness went away as well.

I think that he really care for me. He doesn't really look like a Shinigami at all.

.

As soon as he left, I lay down again and think about his words.

Having no emotion, and a undead body. It's a real struggle to hide this from anyone, especially when it's out of the battle field. I can't hide anything from Todo.

Not like I would tell him, but, I assume soon or later he'll find out. We've been friends for as long as we know. He's my childhood friend, a weak kid in my memories, but still, he decided to join the army just because he was worrying about me after that accident. We spent a lot time together. We can tell when someone's in trouble, when someone's lying.

I know he noticed something weird about me earlier in the evening.

But still, I will have to try my best keep myself away from him. For everyone, for his own good.

I'm sorry Todo. I have to.

.

.

" You're in a really really really biiiiiigggg trouble, Shinineko~ "


End file.
